This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electromagnetic solenoid valves are commonly used in the automotive industry and many other industries for opening and closing valves and actuating various components. Road salt, water, dirt, and debris may enter a solenoid valve despite many efforts to properly seal the valve. Currently, solenoid valves utilize a wire wrapped around the bobbin to define a coil thereon which is then overmolded with an elastomeric material in order to attempt to prevent leakage. However, after numerous cycles where the solenoid is heated up and cooled down, leakage issues can develop between the over-mold and the bobbin so that debris can get into the coil and short-circuit the solenoid. Under thermal cycling, the over-mold expands earlier than the inner core and a gap of a few microns occurs. Repeated cycles create a ratcheting effect causing the gap to increase, thus circumventing the seals and creating multiple leak paths.